


Eseng Leholimo la Rona(Not our Sky)

by SeekerAdict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blaster belongs to a friend, Loneliness, Sleepless nights, Sneaking Out, Swiftshock is mine though, friendships growing, mentions of cannon characters, mentions of torture, platonic cuddles, so you write sad, sometimes you just wanna write sad, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerAdict/pseuds/SeekerAdict
Summary: On a quiet night, sometimes you just need a friend to sit next to.Swiftshock can't sleep. So she sends a message to someone who always answers.





	Eseng Leholimo la Rona(Not our Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post more snippets with these two. I really enjoy writing with them, so we'll see. Made as a gift for a good friend, she knows who she is.

It wasn't the first time she had come to this place in the dead of night. It probably wouldn't be the last either. Some nights she spent the trip thinking of the events of the solar cycle. Others, as tonight, her mind wandered and she wondered why she was doing this in the first place. She never gained anything from these trips. Not to mention each one was another step closer to being discovered by Soundwave or Starscream, and she could imagine the punishments she would face. And all for nothing at that. She never got anything that was remotely useful to the Cause, and she was starting to wonder if this was really even worth the risk at all.

Silent musings were put aside as the quiet sounds of a transformation cog working sent resident fauna scattering and purple pedes set down on the soft ground beneath her. Purple optics scanned the area around her, and a quick glance at her HUD told her only one energy source was nearby. It didn't take long for her gaze to settle on the lone figure seated on the edge of the drop off, the soft light from the planet's moon reflecting off sleek black paneling and highlighting bright green accents. The soft glow of blue biolights added a sort of quiet beauty to the slender frame, making her stand out in the night. Cerulean optics turned to look at the sound of steps and the smallest of smiles greeted her before turning back to the night sky. Not a word was spoken as Blaster stopped behind her, noting the subdued posture of her wings and the unusually drawn in EM field. The silence stretched for several kliks before the Autobot finally spoke.

"Earth's sky really is beautiful at night."

Blaster looked up at the sky, taking in the view. She could see a few of the human constellations clearly. Out here there was no pollution of the human lights and sounds. Only darkness and the sounds of the Earthen night. She could see the swirling haze of the Milky Way, as the humans called it, as well as a few distant galaxies. It was nothing like Cybertron. Everything was so different. You couldn't even see Cybertron's galaxy from here. But it was, in its own way, beautiful.

"Why am I here, Swiftshock?" Blaster spoke, purple optics looking down at the Autobot. "It's the middle of the night, you know that?" 

The younger femme's field flickered with guilt for a moment, then disappeared again. "Yea. Sorry." She didn't turn to meet her gaze, knees pulled up to her chassis, arms holding them in place as she gazed out at the stars. "I wonder how far it is to Cybertron…." Another small surge from her field, sorrow, exhaustion,….loneliness. It caught the Decepticon off guard. Blaster was quick to push that feeling down, but kept note of the unusual behavior. "I bet the sky is different there too, huh? Different stars. Different moon."

Blaster gave a nod, arms crossing across her chassis. "Yes, I suppose it was. You didn't answer my question." Again she wondered why she kept responding to the Autobot's comms, why she put up with this foolish charade. 

"Did you know the humans sent a man to Mars the other day?" Swiftshock continued on as though she hadn't heard, her field becoming clearer to read. "They're nowhere near as advanced as us, and yet they learn so quickly. Raphael says it won't be long until they're exploring the rest of space alongside us."

"Swiftshock.."

"I bet once they do, they'll be even more advanced than us one day." She rambled on. "Though I wonder if they'll handle it well. They tend to fight a lot. It would be pretty bad if-"

"Swiftshock, why did you call me out here?" Blaster let out a soft growl, growing annoyed with the younger femme. Swiftshock's field slowly uncurled itself, and Blaster frowned at the sullen emotions. It was unlike her to be so full of sadness. So…hopeless. The Decepticon wondered what had happened to cause such a shift in the younger. There was no reply for a couple kliks.

"...Sit with me...?" She finally spoke, her gaze not moving from the stars. "I just....can you just....sit with me?"

Blaster remained silent for a moment before she lowered herself to sit next to the femme, gazing up at the stars. She let the silence stretch on for a short while before she lifted a servo, one claw pointing up. "Look. Just past that cluster of stars there, Cybertron is past them. A very long ways past them." 

Swiftshock turned her gaze upwards, staring into the distance before turning her gaze down. 

"I can't recharge. Every time I close my optics, I can see him. He's always there. Doing things to me. And I can't…I can't get away from him…" 

Blaster shuttered her optics, a small frown creasing her face. Several solar cycles ago, the young Autobot had been captured by a crew of scavengers. Wing hunters. While Swiftshock wasn't a pureblood, her wings were apparently deemed worth her life anyways. They had held her for several Earth days before the Autobots had found them and got her back. No one knew everything that had happened to her, but the fresh welds on her back and the joints of her wings were a clear reminder of how close she had come to loosing them. 

Blaster opened her optics, looking over at the other. "They are gone, you know that right? They were all taken down. He isn't coming back."

Swiftshock let out a short laugh, but it came out as more of a half-hearted sob. "I keep telling myself that, but it doesn't get any better. It doesn't keep the nightmares away.."

A heavy silence passed between them as they both watched the sky. The soft hum of her companion's venting seemed so loud in the silence. She hadn't realized it, but Blaster had grown accustomed to the sound, able to notice the most subtle shifts that were unique to her. It was strange, she thought, when your enemy was more familiar than your allies. 

The feeling of something warm pressing against her drew her from her thoughts and she looked down at the black and green seeker, who had laid her helm in her lap. "What are you-…get off, Swiftshock." She gave her back a nudge, trying to move the seeker off, but she didn't budge. "Swiftshock, off."

"Tell me about Vos..?" Swiftshock mumbled softly, still watching the stars. Blaster stilled, staring at her before relenting with a sigh and turning back to the sky.

"Vos was beautiful.." She said softly. She knew that Swiftshock had grown up on a colony away from Cybertron, joining the war long after the fall of the city. In fact, Blaster had been the first seeker Swiftshock had seen when they first met so many years ago. "The night sky was always clear like this. You could see every star within billions of miles on most nights. And you could always hear the beautiful sounds of the Crystal Gardens, the way the wind hit them just right, it sounded like singing." 

She described the city in detail, at least, all she could remember. After a few hours, she realized Swiftshock had drifted into recharge at some point, servos curled under her chin. She gazed down at the seeker in silence, her field stretching out slowly to lace with the sleeping femme's with a gentle comfort, and she saw her visibly relax. A half-hearted growl left her throat and she let out a dry chuckle, shaking her helm. "Stupid little Autobot...." What kind of Autobot fell asleep in the presence of the enemy? That was a foolish thing to do. Why trust her that much?

She brushed a gentle digit across one of the larger welds that marred her wings, a sadness creeping into her spark. It wasn't fair that someone this young had suffered so greatly. She should've been focused on some cute young bot, or studying in the Great Halls, not wondering if she would survive the next day. She should've grown up with a family, in the safety of Vos. 

As she watched a lone meteor pass overhead, she resigned herself to what she knew to be true. She would always answer those comms, no matter the time. Why did she keep coming back? She came back because deep down, she was just as lonely as this femme. Because she too found herself asking 'why?' at times. 

Because at some point, this femme, this…Autobot…had become more than a target on the battlefield. She had become a friend.

And everyone needed at least one friend sometimes.


End file.
